


Viridian Eyes

by AdrenalineRevolver



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: His mom is probably the most in depth oc I've ever made, Not Beta Read, give me happy memories or give me death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 11:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7047127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrenalineRevolver/pseuds/AdrenalineRevolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he can keep a hold on the fragments of memories that his dreams show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viridian Eyes

Occasionally he sees her when he closes his eyes.  
Long wavy red hair thats fuzzy due humidity, dark circles that are visible even on her tan skin under her beautiful green eyes, and her pointed ears that are filled with iron piercings. Her clothes are almost rags but she makes them look like an empress' dress. She's stunning and he can't feel anything but adoration for this unknown woman. She kneels beside him and smiles as she whispers a song.

_Elgara vallas, da'len_  
Melava somniar  
Mala taren aravas  
Ara ma'desen melar 

He knows the words but not their meaning. Its a lullaby, that much he's sure of. The woman's hands glow as she extinguishes a small fire with magic.

_Iras ma ghilas, da'len_  
Ara ma'nedan ashir  
Dirthara lothlenan'as  
Bal emma mala dir 

She continues to sing as she turns to the elf sleeping on the floor beside him. Its a young girl. Her long red hair falls in front of her face as she sleeps peacefully. The woman pulls a thin, ripped up, blanket over them both. 

_Tel'enfenim, da'len_  
Irassal ma ghilas  
Ma garas mir renan  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas  
Ara ma'athlan vhenas 

He dreads that last refrain because he know the vision will fade but with every time he sees this woman he can hold on to a little more.

Perhaps one day he'll remember his mother's name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the wikia for the lullaby.


End file.
